Kaida the Reaper (TQB II)
by Tigrissa18
Summary: This is the story of Kaida Komine, a quite rebellious reaper hailing from Japan, with quite the grudge against all her co-workers. How does this fit with TQB? Why is it the sequel? Well, take Kaida's journey and find out! TQB: The Queen and the Butler. OCxRonald. CH. 4: An Angel's Wings Soar. T for now, may be M Later on. WARNING INSIDE! (Not that Popular TBH)
1. P) A Suicide to a Murder

Kaida The Reaper

(Decided to Re-Write after BB Manga Chap 105 came out) Kaida is a Japanese reaper working within the English branch, and its clear and obvious she wants nothing to do with anyone else there. Dispatch has something special in mind for her and a certain orange/black haired reaper… Will Kaida make the mistake of showing her heart to another person?

* * *

**EYYY So i'm rewriting this because screw it i can. I'll shorten up the explanation this time. Kaida is a Japanese woman who lived and died in england, so she is in the english branch. It is to my understanding from BB Chapter 105 that reapers know multiple languages so she will be speaking Japanese most of the time indicated by (" ") quotations. She also hates englishmen and as it will be described later in the story, dont blast me for it yet. There is a good reason. Does this small pre chapter not make sense? It will later when i explain why she hates englishmen. Kaida doesn't wear glasses also for the passage below so dont rage. She's very connected to her home nature and customs, so i'll be writing her as close to what i think would be 1880/1890's customs for those from Japan and if you find something wrong with what i'm doing let me know so i can revise. I'm not Japanese, i'm simply an Otaku (who got a nice 150 dollar kimono for her birthday, which is nice. Otaku lv. over 9000 amirite?) who has some knowledge based off of animes i've seen and some minimal research done. I'll gladly accept criticism if i am not portraying it properly. I don't like offending people, so if i offend you or you think i'm writing something that is offensive to people as a culture or race, let me know. Profanity however is part of how Kaida releases her rage in this story so for that, i don't apologize for and if you don't like profanity then sorry my friend, go read another god damn fanfiction. Now enjoy this and tomorrow morning i'll have chapter 1 for you all. **

**~Tigrissa18**

* * *

Pre Chapter

A Suicide to a Murder

"ACK! K-Kyomo!" A woman mid to late twenties, fell against the wall next to the night stand in her room, and an identical twin stood above her in a elegant dark purple victorian dress. She had a wicked look on her face as she glanced at the fallen young woman below her.

("Thanks for the trade, Sister") Kyomo chuckled. She kneeled by her sister, who was in pain. Next to her was a shattered crystal glass with a spilled liquid.

("F-Fuck you Kyomo…") The sister grumbled. ("Y-You think… I'm going out… on your terms?")

("What do you mean by that, Kaida?") Kyomo growled.

The other sister, Kaida, coughed in her spot on the ground as she reached into the drawer stubbornly, pulling out a dagger. ("I wasn't going out on mother and fathers terms either. I wasn't going to let this defeat me. You trying to kill me? Only set in motion another plan of mine… if I'm dying… I'm at least… doing something else with my life!")

("You moron. You really think that Grim Reaper tale is real?") Kyomo looked disgusted. ("You really aren't fit to be living in this world")

("At least I'll be going at my own hand, weather its true or not!") Kaida took the blade to her neck with a grin as she spit up some blood. ("If I don't turn into a reaper, see you in hell, Kyomo") She ripped it viciously across her throat, and Kyomo shrieked as she got spattered with her twin sisters blood. The knife clanked to the ground as soon enough Kaida too, was covered in her own blood, but she chuckled as she bled out. Her sister ran out of the room, and there was a chuckle from the window.

"My my miss Kaida, you made quite the mess" The lusty voice of a Red headed grim reaper teetered, gracing into the room with a sharp tooth grin on his feminine dotted face. "I tried to let you go three separate times, but this time you seemed to have cut your own self instead of being shot full of holes"

Kaida coughed up more blood as it continued to leak from her neck. ("Y-Yeah…. So?")

He playfully tsked at her while shaking his head. "Quite the messy girl. Hopefully, you wont be this reckless on the job"

("So you weren't just spouting shit") She chuckled, tilting her cut head back. ("How does this work, Grell?")

"Take my hand" He snickered, leaning on his chainsaw that was planted in the ground, and he extended one hand to her which she grabbed. She was pulled, but her body remained on the ground."Don't worry, you wont need it" Grell chuckled at her and she frowned. ("What do you mean I won't need it?") She frowned at him.

"You'll see" Grell chuckled, taking her hand tightly as her wounds on her 'body' healed while all life disappeared from her physical one. The next thing both knew, they were shuffled into black, then into the bright light of reaper society.

* * *

**Eyyyo. Thank you for reading the story if you did. i know i posted the original first chapter a hella long time ago, but then school bombarded on me and i recently told my parents about me not exactly liking boys (i'm a girl, just incase any of you were curious) so, that was 'fun' and then chapter 102 came out and i was like shiiiit. Then 105 came out and i was like double shiiiiit. By the way, if you guys have an answer to this question, they get a virtual cookie. **

**how the hell do they go from Suicide, to Reaper School/Reaper (I dont know if the 'Story of Will the Reaper' is considered cannon so meh) Like, what process gets them from suicide to being in reaper school/a grim reaper? Like, does the reaper still stab them with the death scythe but like, dont collect their soul just like drag it out of their body? Kidnap their body? Leave them be then when they die they just get teleported to being up in the realm then like, what process gets them to being a shinigami? They dont just die then go poof kay here you go take this scythe and this book now go kill people since you killed yourself. There has to be a process inbetween. Right?**

**Also right now its like 1:46 in the frickin MORNING so... **

**Have a nice day and hopefully enjoy the story. **

**~Tigrissa18 OwO**


	2. 1) The Rising Sun is Daybreak From Hell

Kaida The Reaper

(Decided to Re-Write after most recent BB Manga Chap came out) Kaida is a Japanese reaper working within the English branch, and its clear and obvious she wants nothing to do with anyone else there. Dispatch has something special in mind for her and a certain orange/black haired reaper… Will Kaidas past be shown to Knox before their mission is over?

* * *

Chapter 1

The Rising Sun is Daybreak from Hell

Raven black hair billowed behind a young woman on her walk to the main office. Her house was some distance away, but of course it never bothered her. The walk was tranquil, peaceful, and it cleared her mind of previous uneasiness from the torrent of nightmares thrown her way. So what if she was a reaper? That didn't mean they couldn't have nightmares as they slept. Her crystal blue eyes kept ahead on her trail, scanning for any abnormalities. Stoping for a minute, she observed the area once more. Slight wind gusted and slightly moved her weight skirt that acted instead of pants for her uniform. Besides that, the rest of her suit was casual with a button shirt, vest, then tie, with a black suit jacket over it. Stockings were up to mid thigh, and knee high boots accompanied it, completing the outfit.

With the slight wind gust, it also moved her long hair to the breeze, to which she didn't mind. She closed her eyes in simple peace for a moment, before snapping them open and bringing her foot up behind her, making contact with an unknown target. She sighed, keeping her barings as she returned to standing position, then looked behind her. ("Grell-Senpai. What were you doing sneaking up behind me?") She frowned at the clearly transgender reaper, who groaned from his spot on the floor, face impaled in the concrete.

"Kaidaaa" He whined. "What have I said about my faaaace?"

She gave a soft chuckle. ("I'm sorry Grell-Senpai. But what where you doing behind me like that? You know I don't mess around") Kaida replied as he picked himself off, tossing his unruely cherry red hair to the side and picking up his death scythe to lean against it. "I wanted to know about my out fiiiit~" Grell replied, a snarky smile on his face showing his shark like teeth.

("I'm working on it. But give me time, alright? Sewing is hard on my thin hands. And with Spears giving me more work then I think I should be getting, it's a little ill timing…") Kaida replied before straightening Grell's tie. ("Honestly, how do you manage to mess it up") She mumbled.

Grell waved her off. "We're going to be laaate…" He whined at her again, and she frowned. ("Right. Shut it.") She sighed as they continued their walk on the path. Grell was silent, holding his arms behind his head for a decent amount of time following Kaida before sighing. "How bad was your stupid nightmare?" He asked.

("I don't have nightmares, Grell-Senpai") Kaida replied. ("Even if I did, I wouldn't be telling you a thing about them") She gripped her hand on a small messenger bag that held her collecting list and another tiny book.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't you dream at all?"

("What do I have to dream about? Everything about me died when I was murdered") She frowned. ("Everything")

"You're such a downer" Grell drawled. "Surely there's _sooomething_ interesting? What about your human life huh? Was there anyting interesting abou- EEEEK!" He had a blade held to his neck, a large one belonging to Kaida's scythe. Her eyes were darkly narrowed as she held her blade against his neck menacingly. ("Speak. Nothing. Of my life.") Kaida said bitterly. ("Or I will reap you where you stand with no fear of punishment, asshole")

"Yeesh!" He exclaimed after she pulled back her scythe, which was an enlarged students scythe with a black staff, painted with a Cherry Blossom Tree climbing up it, then KAIDA KOMINE in kanji etched sharply on the blade. She gave it a light squeeze with her hand and it turned into a charm that clicked onto her necklace. She gave him a pissed off look before continuing her walk, and he followed behind her silently. Once to the reaper headquarters, The small mingling parties of grim reapers halted their conversation in favor of staring at Kaida.

At once, she stopped just before the door and glared at a particular group of reapers known for flirting around, excluding one. ("Did Knox finally get punished for being a whore?") Kaida frowned before walking inside and Grell followed behind her laughing. She went to the dispatch window to receive her assignments. Grell followed after her and Kaida checked the date on everything, she suddenly turned sour, and her expression darkened.

"What is it Kaida?" Grell asked.

She held her papers tightly and shook her head. ("Nothing. See you after work, Grell") She replied, swiftly leaving afterward.

Xoxoxo

"Hey, Knox" One of the reapers Kaida shouted at called to a reaper with Orangish and black hair, wheeling his lawn mower to the entrance. "Whats going on, Gerald?" Ronald asked, pushing up his spectacles.

"Are you going out with Komine? She openly insulted you without you being here" Gerald frowned, leaning to the side.

Ronald frowned. "Gerald, nobody is ever going to date Kaida"

"So then what did you do to piss her off?" Gerald asked.

"Nothing last time I checked. Though, Alice was a fun date last night" He grinned, and The others laughed. "That's probably what she was mad at" Gerald chuckled.

"I guess" Ronald rolled his eyes. "I guess she cant take that I'm a ladies man"

The joke send another bit of laughter, and he smiled, going inside. He was stopped by William T. Spears, who adjusted his glasses. "Knox, we have a particularly importaint matter to address to you"

"I told you I already cleared my death scythe" he frowned.

"Its not about your… scythe. Its about a particular job that needs to be completed." William frowned. "Seeing as you keep finding free time to be with random women in the reaper community, I would like to employ you on this mission" He pushed up his glasses.

"What is it about?" Ronald leaned against his mower, intrigued. "Come into my office and we'll explain" William said, walking back down a hallway and Ronald frowned, but followed anyhow.

Xoxoxo

Kaida arrived back at dispatch at nine thirty at night, and walked in to turn in her book when Spears also approached her.

"Miss Komine. If you could follow me please" He said.

("I told you already asshole I got my scythe cleared and so is my uniform") Kaida growled at him.

"It has nothing to do with your obscenety of a Death Scythe or your clothing choices. It's a mission" William pushed up his glasses.

("Why didn't you bother me before I went soul collecting!?") She shouted.

"Because you had already left and the case didn't arise until after you left as well. Now come on, to my office. This must be talked about tonight because it starts tomorrow morning. And yes, you must cooperate Kaida, unless you prefer your soul to be sent to the Demons" William frowned, and she growled lightly. ("Let me turn in my work and I'll be there Spears")

"Good" HE replied, and walked away with another push of the glasses and she went to the drop off window for later turn-ins, and she dropped it in. She then also turned her scythe into its charm, and left to William's office. Once she arrived, Ronald was still there, and she grudgingly sat down next to him. "Good Evening Kaida" Ronald gave her a smile, and she crossed her arms, looking at William. ("Okay, what is this dumbass mission you have for us?")

"Language, Miss Komine. Anyhow, your mission lies in London, England. There is a girl down there that was recently orphaned by a mob attack on her parents. There have also been strange sightings of demons and even few angels trying to reach her, meaning she has something we somehow don't know. Her name is Amelia, and is in an ally off one of the side streets in the main city, not that far from the flat you both will be staying at" William explained.

("We aren't taking her soul?") Kaida asked.

"No, she is an item to certain angels and demons. We want you both to keep her for observational purposes, and to protect her from those demons and angels. Kaida, you're included because normal reaper scythes cant hurt angels in the way yours can. So, we're asking you to do this for that reason alone. Not as punishment or whatever reason you may have been thinking" He pushed up his glasses. "Is this clear?"

"I'm fine with the job at hand" Ronald said. "Kaida?"

("I am still Komine to you. You have no where near enough respect to be able to call me by my first name") She snapped at him. ("You said this was in London…. Right?")

"Well, yes" William frowned, knowing the track on her mind. "Kaida. This doesn't mean you can just waltz into whatever you please"

("I know. It just intrigued me, is all") She replied ("I hate the city")

Both William and Ronald frowned at her. "This has the key to your flat, as well as the human identification with dates changed for the purposes of this mission." He pushed a folder towards them. "Do not disappoint, or you both will get twenty years added to your service. You leave at noon tomorrow, go retrieve the girl when you both feel adequately set" William pushed his glasses. "Understood?"

"Yes sir" Ronald gave a small smile, but Kaida scoffed, rolling her eyes. She took the folder before Ronald could touch it, and she walked out of the room. Ronald sighed, scratching his head. "Hey William… say… a miracle happened… and kaida and I fell in love with each other taking care of this kid… how would that be handled?"

"If your childish scenario actually works out, Knox, then we will talk about it with the lead supervisors" William frowned.

"Alright" He said, smiling a little.

"Are you saying, since you brought that up Knox, that you want to make Miss Komine one of your trophies?" William gave a disappointed frown this time.

"Well, not exactly…" Ronald frowned, sitting in the chair almost cross-legged. "She's… different than a lot of other women. Here and the place I lived when I was alive. For the time I've known her, she's so much different. Everything about her is… breathtaking. Don't you see it will?" he grinned.

"I see that if you continue talking that way you probably are going to get a hospital bill" He replied.

Ronald chuckled. "We'll see William. I'll at least get a date out of her before this mission thing is over"

"Are you trying to make a bet?" William raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not" Ronald grinned. "If I don't get a date with Kaida before our mission is over, I'll do your reaping's and mine for a week, solid. If I do, you have to do mine"

"A week without the slightest possibility of over time. Alright, Knox, you have a deal" William pushed up his glasses. "I cant believe I'm making a bet on such a silly thing…"

"Its not silly, I'll get Kaida a date" Ronald grinned before leaving the room all giddy. '_Oh yeah! I'm going to get the greatest girl for the greatest date!'_

* * *

**Alright, i tried previous systems so now im just like screw it. The xoxoxoxo crap is scene skip. Sorry that this took longer than we all expected, but its here now. Now hopefully i'll get some damn reviews on this! FFR my friends. **

_**~Tigrissa18**_


	3. 2) A Day in the Life of a Mortal

Kaida The Reaper

(Decided to Re-Write after most recent BB Manga Chap came out) Kaida is a Japanese reaper working within the English branch, and its clear and obvious she wants nothing to do with anyone else there. Dispatch has something special in mind for her and a certain orange/black haired reaper… Will Kaidas past be shown to Knox before their mission is over?

* * *

Chapter 2

A Day in the Life of a Mortal

_"Mama! Mama!" A younger teen in tears was running down a dark hallway. There was a progressive darkness void following her, making the hallway darker behind her as she ran. On the other side was a dull light, and no mater how fast the young girl ran, she couldn't reach the light ahead. _

_ The darkness grew, and she could only run faster in vain attempt. When she actually could reach the light, she almost quite literally jumped through it, and then felt a tearing pain in her throat, and also a burning sensation like heart burn running completely through from stomach to throat. It felt as if she was choking, drowning, almost, and she couldn't breathe. _

_ She held her hands to it, finding blood on them, and when she looked up it was an identical young woman holding a knife, which was covered in the blood of the young teen. She looked up at her, and the young woman had a blank stare of depression and regret before she too, dragged the knife across her throat, and her blood sprayed the young teen, coating her in blood. She coughed plenty, and tried screaming, with a gurgle in her voice. A large booming sound was heard, and she instantly saw nothing. _

_XOXO_xoxo

Kaida shot up screaming and gasping for breath as she heard knocking on her door. It ceased moments after as she held her neck, a light line scar stretching over it from her suicide, and a dark ring from a previous attempt. There was noise approaching her room door and it was thrown open by Grell, Ronald behind him.

"Kaida, why are you still in bed?" Grell complained at her.

("I wasn't sleeping very well") Kaida replied with a frown. ("get out of my room") She pulled her blankets all the way up to cover her neck.

"We're sorry for disturbing you Kaida, but its 10:00. Grell thought that something was wrong so he dragged me here" Ronald said.

("Didn't you hear me? I said get out of my room") Her voice wasn't exactly a yell, but it was still threatening. ("Go on. Its improper for a man to see a woman in her panties")

Ronald blushed and forced Grell out, closing the door and Kaida sighed. She climbed out of bed, proving she was wearing nothing more than a see through slip that her panties could be seen through. Fixing the bed sheets of her traditional Japanese style bed and went to her tiny dresser for her clothes. One thing everyone always had when being brought to the reaper world, was their clothing from when they had committed their suicide, so she sighed heavily and made the arrangements to put said dress on. Before doing so, she put on a simple kimono that she wore around her house, and slipped into her slippers.

She walked out of her room and to the kitchen to where the two males where, and Kaida went and started a kettle for hot water, ignoring them even existing.

"Hey, Kaida" Ronald frowned at her. "Yoo-hoo?" he waved his hand in front of her face as she got a cup down. She glared up through her unruly morning bangs, and he backed up. "S-sorry" He said.

She then looked down, and they both were confused until she looked angry. ("You two are very disrespectful") Kaida said. ("You're to take off your shoes before entering a Japanese home")

Ronald paled and ran over to the front door to fix It, and Kaida sighed. ("Don't bother yourself now. You've already disgraced my home") She said, then pored water into the waiting tea cup with tea leaves set inside. Grell frowned at her. "You aren't acting that angry for us being in your house, Kaida" He frowned.

("That's because my home is meant to be peaceful. I will tear you both a new one with my scythe once we step outside") Kaida replied and both males fall back in shock. She however, sipped her tea calmly, and closed her eyes in momentary bliss, leaning against the counter. Once half her cup was finished, she looked at them both. ("Please remove yourselves from my house. I'll be out in half an hour")

"R-Right" Ronald stood up and dragged Grell with him out of her house, and she went back to her room. Thorugh a half an hour, she took the time to get dressed in typical English wear and style her hair accordingly, with slight traces of make up and she then left. She walked outside, and they both noticed there was a little wooden step at her door, and she slipped out of the slipers she wore walking around in there, put down a pair of flats, and steped into him. With her was a large suitcase that was black, with silver initials KK on them. Under her arm was the file folder that she took from her meeting with Ronald and William.

("I'm ready") She said simply. She looked at Ronald, who was in his simple suit for working in, and she shook her head and sighed.

"What?" Ronald asked, looking at his clothes. "I thought they were nice?"

("Its fine") She took out her file from the folder envelope. ("… Kaida Knox…") She read the paper, anger obviously in her voice. ("There is even a fake marriage license… I am going to strangle William when we return")

Ronald paled. "A-Are you mad at me?" He asked.

("Only because your name sounds disgusting next to mine") She replied. ("im a proud Japanese woman. What would I be doing being married to an Englishman in the first place!?")

"EEK- I'm sorry Kaida!" he frowned. "Don't hit me!"

("I'm not going to. Yet") She growled.

The three of them started walking, with Kaida taking the lead. ("There are rules you must know if this mission is going to be a success, Knox") Kaida said.

"Y-Yeah? And they would be?" He asked.

("As I said earlier, I am a proud Japanese woman. There for, where I live will be as a traditional Japanese house hold. This means, when you walk in you will take off your shoes at the door, and if you'd wish put slippers on. If not, walk with socks. But you will not walk around my temporary house with shoes on unless you're running for an emergency") Kaida said.

"Y-Yes" He frowned a little bit now. "What else?"

("Despite being listed as married, we WILL sleep in separate beds. No questions. I have a time nearing late at night where I do something you don't need to be a part of") At that Ronald blushed scarlet. ("That doesn't involve your disgusting fantasies, you savage")

"Sorry" He mumbled. "Anything else?"

("No. Fool. Not yet. If needed, other lessions will be made") Kaida said.

"Right… hey, Kaida, before we leave, why don't you go buy a mat so I remember to take off my shoes, I need to grab something from the office. I actually left my scythe…" His blush helped.

("fine. Go grab it. Grell, take my bags to the portals. I'll be there in a few minutes") Kaida said.

"Since when was I your pack mule?" Grell whined.

("Do it or I'm slicing your hair off") Kaida said and he paled, then ran to do as he was told. Ronald left too, and Kaida went to the store.

Xoxoxoxo

"William" Ronald panted a little bit arriving into his office. "Can I please have information on Kaida?"

"Like what?" William frowned.

"Every- anything from her life. I need to know before I work with her" He frowned.

"And I should give you this information why?" William replied, pushing his glasses up.

"I want to know more about her. I want to know why she is so bitter. I don't want her to act that way in front of the little girl we protect" He frowned.

"Knox, while I cant give you any information on Komine, I can assure you, that no mater what, her acting like, pardon me, a bitch in front of that child will not happen" William said. "I'm afraid I must leave you with that"

"Wait wait wait though… Kaida is Japanese though. She's not even a fraction English. Why?" He asked.

"I cant tell you that either" He frowned. "You will have to ask Komine yourself"

"Fine" Ronald frowned. "Are you telling me that you cant say anything because you don't know?"

"I only know three vague details of her life. And I cannot share them with you. Sutcliff, however, knows the rest. But he is far too close with Komine to spill anything to you" William pushed them up again.

"Alright… but the kid though, you said she wouldn't act around her like she does here. Does that mean I might have a better shot?" He grinned.

"Only if you want to believe so, Knox" He sighed, and he chuckled. "Thanks, William" he then left.

Xoxoxoxo

("Are you prepared now Knox?") Kaida frowned at him as he approached her with a suitcase, brown in color, sitting on his lawnmower scythe. He simply grinned. "Yeah, I'm ready Kaida"

"It's only 11:30, are you sure you should go now?" Grell asked.

("Don't you have reapings to do?") Kaida asked.

"I don't have any for a few hours" The red-head snickered, causing Kaida to roll her eyes. "I see. Well, come visit whenever you get a reaping near us… it would be nice to have you for tea sometimes") Kaida said.

"Will do then~" Grell giggled, and Kaida looked at Ronald, giving him a curt nod before thinking of her destination, and walking through the portal. Ronald too, did the same, and walked through it. They both arrived in an ally way, close to the flat they were given. Kaida didn't speak a word, but she held her head down for a minute, and he followed. They walked around to what seemed to be a simple place, and Ronald looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She gave a simple nod and took the key out of the folder. She stepped inside and took off her flats, placing the rug down afterward, and setting her shoes down on it. Ronald slowly followed, and explored the small house. There was a sitting room, akitchen, a dining room, and a hallway that lead to many doors. Kaida quickly went down the hall and opened up the first door on the left, and deciding it was adequate, walked in. With his bag, he walked to the room directly across and saw it every simply decorated, with a simple queen bed in it. He could imagine Kaida's room looked similar to his. Setting up sme of his things, he went into Kaida's room to check on her. She was still slowly setting some things up, putting some things away. He knocked on the frame a few times, and she looked at him.

"Hey. We should go get food supplies and such soon. I'm going to check the last room and make sure its adequate for Amelia" Ronald said.

Kaida nodded at him, and he left to check on the room. He opened the door to find a standard small bed that a child could and would fit in, and it was decorated a bit to please a little girl. With proper blankets and other bedding materials, he stepped out and found Kaida waiting in the sitting room, and she looked at him. ("Are you ready?") She asked.

"Yeah… why were you silent earlier?" He asked.

("It doesn't matter. Come on") She moved back to the door and slipped on her shoes, and Ronald did the same and left the house with the key in his pocket. He started walking and found Kaida next to his side, frowning faintly. He decided not to question, and they continued their walk to the main street, which had a few small stores and vendors. Kaida turned right, and Ronald followed her. Deciding she was puckish, she walked into a Café, and he once again followed her.

"Kaida, shouldn't we be shopping?" He asked.

She put her finger to her lips as they were guided to a table, and sat down. "Im hungry… im sure you are too… I think we should settle a little, and then go shopping" Kaida replied.

He blinked at her while blushing. "Kaida… you spoke to me in English"

"This is England. While we're doing this mission, I unfortunately wont be able to speak in Japanese as I prefer… so get used to me talking like this" Kaida replied, looking at a menu given to them.

Ronald nodded, and sat looking over his menu too, its when he and Kaida heard a couple talking.

"It hasn't been all that long since his previous Fiance died, and now he simply reinstates one as if its no big deal?" the wife had said, and the husband was looking at a newspaper that caught Kaida's eye.

"Well, Earl Phantomhive and Lady Honda both are without parents. Maybe they see more similarities in one another than the late Earl saw in Lady Elizabeth" He said.

Kaida frowned ever slightly. "That attack by the rogue dark angel..." She murmured.

"What about it?" Ronald asked.

"It sounded like a strange happening… and i remember all my reapings. That is all" Kaida replied.

A waiter came and took their order then left, and Kaida fooled around with her tea. "Ronald… how did you kill yourself?" She asked up suddenly, and he looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me. What made you want to die so bad that you took your life? And how?" She asked him.

He looked at her in the face first, and went to his coffee. "It was a lot of things, actually" he said. "Both my parents were alcoholics. The girl I was supposed to marry was a miserable degrading woman, and I hated my job. I was made fun of for being the size I am, I was actually scronier. I also had an awkard interest in reading women's romance novels that was also made fun of." He answered her. "… I tied weights to my legs and drowned myself in a lake, but before I was fully unconscious William got me out of the water, but I knew that my body was dead" he replied.

"I see" Kaida replied. "I don't see a problem with your body build… nor do I see a problem with a man wanting to read romance novels made for women" Kaida said softly.

"You don't?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No. I consider you… sensitive, if anything" She replied.

He made slight noise and took a sip of his coffee. "How about you? What caused you to land there?"

"… my sister tried to poison me" Kaida said.

"What?" Ronald asked. "but, you only become a reaper if you commit suicide?"

"I did. I wasn't going to let my sister dictate when my end would be. So I slit my throat"

"Does that even count?" Ronald asked. "I mean, if you were going to die anyway?"

"I don't know" Kaida replied. "I still became a reaper. So, its history. But that's it. I didn't want to be taken out by my sister"

"That's… that's…" He tried to find a word for it.

"Its alright. I don't mind you being shocked" Kaida replied. "You're the only one I've told the details of my suicide to besides Grell, but he's the one who claimed my soul to be a reapers" She replied.

"Oh. Maybe that is why you don't need glasses. Your suicide wasn't a full suicide" He said.

"I suppose that could be true" Kaida replied.

Their food arrived, and the pair ate in absolute silence. Once done, Kaida played the tab in pure gold coins, and Ronald looked at her as if she was batshit. She put her finger to her lips once more and they went to a Market. Kaida first purchased a basket, and Ronald watched her as she went from kiosk to kiosk buying various items to use for many meals, and when the basket was granted too full, she turned back to Ronald. "since we have an icebox, we'll store it in there" She said.

Ronald nodded to her and followed her back to the flat, where she stored everything she wanted, and then sighed. "Do we need to go get anything else kaida?" he asked her.

Kaida looked about. "… No. I don't think so. But I want to walk around more. Re-familiarize myself with this place…" She mumbled.

"Sure" Ronald replied to her softly. They exited the flat and started walking down the street back down to the main one, and she seemed a little bored, and partially no paying attention to her surroundings while they walked. Ronald didn't want to seem to clingy, but he walked closer to her, and she took three steps to the opposite side to get away from him. He frowned, and let her be after that. They walked till the sun started to go down, and it begin raining. Ronald stopped her and They looked at one another. "I think we need to go back to the flat now, Kaida" Ronald said.

"I suppose" She replied, and she turned around to leave, but they both heard a whimper. They looked down the ally, and Kaida's face turned into one of compassion, and she looked at Ronald with the very same look.

* * *

**HA! I wrote this crap on the drive to Las Vegas. If my mother wasnt talking to me about her crazy ass family, you'd have chapter 3 too!**

~Tigrissa18


	4. 3) Rouge Dreams

Kaida The Reaper

(Decided to Re-Write after most recent BB Manga Chap came out) Kaida is a Japanese reaper working within the English branch, and its clear and obvious she wants nothing to do with anyone else there. Dispatch has something special in mind for her and a certain orange/black haired reaper… Will Kaidas past be shown to Knox before their mission is over?

* * *

Chapter 3: Rouge Dreams

She couldn't count how many people passed her that day. All she knew is that she was hungry, dirty, tired, and cold. She was left there for a while now. She didn't know how she had managed to survive there. She was stuck there with her tangled hair and dirt covered skin and clothes, growing worse each day. There was a couple, she noticed, one where a woman looked vaguely familiar, as if a distant memory. Then the other person, the male with strange hair, he was different. She studied them when they passed by slowly each time.

She sniffled, crying, just that couple had hurt her very much. She could feel something different about them, and all it made her feel was sadness. It was made worse when the darkness settled in, and then it began to rain. She cried her eyes out then, whimpering loudly. She cuddled up close to herself to keep warm, only to slowly fail. She had stopped crying, but made another extra loud whimper that was heard above the rain

All of a sudden, she was picked up. She didn't scream, but rather she cried out and whimpered, and she was held to a warm chest, and was in the crook of a warm neck. "Shh… don't cry now" She heard a familiar-like, mother like voice coo to her. The man was next to them as swiftly as the young woman had, and he joined in the embrace to keep the little one warm. "You're safe now…" The voice said again, and she cried just a tiny bit more. She snuggled deep into the warmth given to her by the two strangers, one she felt as if she knew so well already, the other as if he was also close.

"Rest now, little one…" She was soothed. "We're taking you home…"

"Okay…" she hiccupped. "Okay…" she murmured, closing her eyes.

Xoxoxoxo

Arriving back in the flat, Kaida removed her shoes quickly. "Ronald, run hot water for tea" Kaida said. "I'm going to run her a bath"

"Alright Kaida" Ronald frowned, taking off his shoes too and going to the kitchen like area as Kaida walked down to the end of the hall with Amelia. He was in a bit of shock, how Kaida handled the situation, as if she had interacted with a child like this before. He tried to think of how, and he remembered how William had said she was not to be cruel. But, he also said nothing of her being… nurturing. It was a complete 180 of the Kaida he knew. He put the kettle on and followed Kaida back to the bathroom where she was tending to little Amelia, who was crying on sight. She was filthy in the light, though the rain washed a bit of dirt off her, just not enough. Kaida had started drawing a warm bath and she was in the process of taking the dirty and mangled clothes off her. "Ronald, in my case, I have a shirt somewhere in there. Go grab it for me"

"One of your white shirts for work?" He raised an eyebrow.

As Amelia was asleep, she glared at him. "Did I fucking stutter?"

"N-No" he frowned. "But why?"

"She needs something to wear until I wash her clothes, Ronald. Really, you are quite an idiot…" She frowned.

He leaned against the doorframe. "Why the hell are you being so bitter all of a sudden? We had a nice pleasant day, eating at the café then at the market. You were so nice. What happened? And with Amelia here too" he frowned.

"Ronald, I'm trying to take care of an abandoned child…" her voice was rough, but it held compassion this time like when she was speaking to Amelia. "I just want one of my shirts. All right? Just go do that. I'm worried for her health, all right? I don't want her sick. So hurry up"

He once again frowned at her, watching her face only as she set Amelia in the bathtub, and she started waking up. Ronald gave a useless sigh and went to retrieve Kaida's shirt as she requested. Kaida sighed and shook her head again as she got soap and ran shampoo through Amelia's hair, and she squirmed a little. Kaida welcomed her fluttering eyes with a warm smile. "I see you're awake now" Kaida said softly.

Amelia nodded. "I… I'm in the bath?"

"That's right. I thought you could use a nice warm bath after being stuck in the soaking rain. You were freezing cold to touch" Kaida said, a small smile still on her face.

"You… you saved me" Amelia murmured. "T-Thank you…"

"Don't thank me" Kaida had her down so she could rinse out the shampoo. "I wanted to"

"The weird haired man" She mumbled. "is he here?"

"I'm right here" Ronald smiled, walking in with the button shirt as Kaida had asked him moments before, and she looked at him. "Why is your hair like that?" she asked and he deadpanned.

"I go out in the sun a lot" he replied. "But I have a lot of hair"

She seemed to giggle. "So… you're a hair monster"

"I- yes, but I'm a nice hair monster" Ronald chuckled, and she giggled. "Furry hair monster!"

"Alright, this can wait" Kaida smiled softly as she grabbed a washcloth to scrub the dirt off Amelia's face. "Tea, Ronald?"

"Right" he smiled, leaving the room and Kaida shook her head. "He's silly. Don't pay attention to him" Kaida teased, and Amelia giggled a little more. "You look like someone I think I know" Amelia smiled.

"Oh? Who do I look like?" Kaida asked.

"I don't know her name. I just remember a face. A very faint face, and it looks like you" She smiled.

"I see" Kaida said softly. "What is your name?"

"Amelia" She giggled enthusiastically.

"Amelia? What a pretty name" She said softly. "My name is Kaida. The furry monster is named Ronald"

"Kaida and Ronald" Amelia mused, and she giggled while Kaida washed dirt off of her. "You two sound so strange!"

"We are" Kaida smiled. "So strange…"

She helped Amelia out of the bath and dried her off, then put the shirt on her. "I'll clean and patch up your dress, and tomorrow we can go and get you many pretty new dresses you'll like" Kaida smiled softly.

"Really? You'd do that for me Kaida?" Amelia beamed happily, and Kaida smiled. "Of course" Kaida said softly once more. "Lets go get some tea, I had Ronald make some for us. So we can all relax and unwind with tea while I brush your hair, then you can go to sleep in a warm bed for once in a while" She said.

"Thank you" Amelia giggled and hugged her once she was all in her shirt, Kaida walked her over to the smallish kitchen table where Ronald set out teacups for the three of them, and was in the process of pouring the tea into the cups. Amelia was sat at one cup and happily took her teacup, drinking it as Kaida smiled softly. "Do you like it?" Ronald asked.

" I do" Amelia smiled, bringing her knees to her chest on the chair and drinking more tea.

Ronald sat down, as did Kaida, and after her cup was empty, Amelia yawned. "I'm sleepy…" She murmured.

"We know you are" Kaida said softly. "I'll take you to bed"

She seemed to smile and giggle, and Kaida picked her up from her seat, and took her to her room in the back. Kaida put her in the sheets, and She yawned sleepily, sinking into the covers. "Thank you…" She said quietly, and Kaida gave a soft smile in reply. "It's nothing my dear. Sweet dreams, Amelia"

"Thank you…" She said once more, falling sleep quickly after that, and Kaida sighed, tucking stray hairs behind her ear and walking out of the room. She went back to the kitchen and looked at Ronald. "… I'm sorry for yelling earlier" She said.

He looked up at her. "It was pretty rude Kaida" He frowned. "Especially after the day we had…"

She sighed. "I know"

Ronald sighed, stretching. "I'm going to check up on something"

"Oh? Like what?" She put her hands on her hips.

"A file of a girl" He said, getting up and going to his room. Kaida frowned, following him and he pulled out a file and a book.

"Ronald, its illegal to take files and books without asking" Kaida said.

"Actually, she's on monitored watch. Grell was supposed to do it, but he told me for some reason to. Probably because she lives in London too" Ronald replied.

"Let me see that" She leaned over. "Honda, Koyuki. Koyuki Honda?" She looked at him. "Why is her file on watch?"

"We didn't know until a few months ago, but her soul can't be collected by our scythes. She's had 3 scheduled reaping's and we haven't been able to touch her. We then realized the previous time we went to collect her soul, that she has an angels soul, and as you know, we can't normally reap angel's souls, except for you" Ronald pointed at her. "Or the angel is a 'fallen' or disowned by the two angel queens…"

"Are you telling me she's an angel? Why haven't I been sent?" Kaida asked with a small frown, but down, she knew the answer.

"Well, we don't know. I've tried asking almost everyone since I saw her file. Nobody will tell me. Don't you know?" he asked.

"No. I don't. Continue explaining." She said.

Ronald frowned. "Anyway… you _do _know all about the angel laws and such, right?"

"Angel's are the Heaven-Roaming creatures that help guide souls in their time in the after life, so long as they do not get listed to be sent to Hell. A few select angels are born as what is known as Guardian Angel's which can be sent to protect a particular person from ever falling into the reaper's books or a demon's claws until their key attribute to society has been completed. Angels registered as "Fallen" are angels who have broken the angel law or have committed some other major crime, and have their wings and powers revoked, then sent to live as an eternal human in misery. Some angel's registered as "Fallen" do not get their wings taken, and have the possibility of bouncing back from their Fallen identity" Kaida explained without trouble. "… Angel's souls are also pure… normal Reaper's cannot reap their souls when they die. Instead their souls are reborn either as another angel or as a human, depending on their life style…"

"That's right" Ronald said. "So, somewhere in all of that mess, has to be the reason why Koyuki can't be taken even though she had two human parents"

"In some Japanese cultures, there was belief of an angel known as Shirayuki that guarded the royal family of Japan before being banished for making herself an 'Impure guardian' by laying with a human" Kaida replied. "Some even pray to her for a kind winter season in Japan"

"I see. So her soul could have been re-gifted to Koyuki. Which must be why you can't take it" Ronald said.

"Yes. Perfectly why" Kaida said.

Ronald sighed. "Oh well. I was reading her story. She's living at the Phantomhive Manor with the demons" He mumbled.

"Demons, huh?" Kaida said, though she sounded un-amused.

"Yeah, demons. A full-blooded then a redeemed fallen and demon hybrid" Ronald replied.

"What an interesting pair" She mused.

"They're a couple too" Kaida gave him a look as if she was questioning his sanity. "They're a couple? An angel hybrid and a demon? Please tell me the world is falling apart?" Kaida frowned.

"No… couple alright" he said. "Really strange… anyhow… look Kaida, you and I both need sleep if we're taking care of Amelia full on tomorrow"

"I cant sleep. I have to clean and sew her dress so we can buy her more clothes…" She replied. "I cant"

"Well... fine" Ronald continued reading the file. "I'll be asleep in a few"

Kaida nodded, and went outside to wash the clothes. It was still rainy, so she herself got plenty dirty but she dismissed it. By an early hour in the morning she was done patching up the dress and she sighed sadly. '_Reminding me of sewing my own dresses…'_ She thought with a depressing look. She put the dress up in Amelia's room, double-checking that she was sleeping fine, and when she went to leave, Amelia made noises.

"K-Kaida…" She rubbed an eye. "Are you there…?"

"I'm here honey" Kaida walked back over. "What seems to be bothering you?"

"Its dark in here…" She murmured. "A-and its cold…"

"It's still raining pretty bad." Kaida murmured. "Alright Amelia, I'll bring you a blanket and more tea"

"Thank you" Amelia murmured and snuggled into her pillow on the bed, and Kaida smiled warmly. She went to the kitchen and started water, then went to her room. As they hadn't bought any extra blankets, nor had them, she took the main one from her bed and went to Amelia's room with it, giving her the blanket. The pot whistled and she retrieved it, pouring two cups of tea and taking it to Amelia's room.

She sat up in bed, taking the tea and drinking it slowly. "Thank you so much" She said quietly. "I was having a bad dream… I was being chased by scary creatures and I got saved by a kind lady in a small skirt and a boy's jacket" She shook her head.

"Oh…" Kaida said softly. "I see. It sounded rather terrible. Did any of them have wings?"

"They did!" She gasped. "How did you know!?"

"It was a wild guess" She said softly. "Oh honey, you don't need to be so scared" Kaida sat closer and took her into her arms. "Those creatures are mythical, they aren't real, no" She murmured.

"But… People with wings are angels" she sniffled. "are you a wingless angel? Are you sure?"

"What I… Honey, I'm not an angel. Why would you think that?" Kaida asked.

"Because," she murmured. "You and Ronald saved me from the ally when nobody else would…"

"Oh dear" Kaida hugged her gently. "Angels or not, its what nice people do. I'm a nice person, I couldn't let you sit there and suffer like that…" Kaida said. "How about this, would you go back to sleep if I slept in here with you?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes please"

Kaida nodded, disappearing so she could slip into her pajamas, then got in bed to snuggle Amelia. "Better?" She asked and Amelia giggled. "Better. Thank you"

Kaida sighed, but had a smile. "Good night, Amelia"

"Goodnight" Amelia yawned. "Mama" She closed her eyes and fell asleep, and Kaida blinked. '_She just… called me her mother… I guess I'm not missing anything after all, am I?' _Kaida embraced the small child happily, content with herself and she too, fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxo

"Kaida" Ronald opened her door, then frowned to not see her in there. "Kaida?" He then opened Amelia's door, finding them both asleep in there. "Kaida, Amelia, its time to get up. We have a lot to do" Ronald said, and Kaida mumbled. ("Ronald… five more minutes") Kaida muttered.

"I'm up!" Amelia giggled, twirling in the middle of her room with her fixed dress on.

"Why were you sleeping in here?" Ronald asked Kaida, and she yawned, pulling the sheets to her shoulders. ("I fixed her dress… then she woke up with a nightmare…") She mumbled.

"Kaida hun, you're speaking Japanese" Ronald said and she turned over rapidly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him to eye level. ("Don't fucking call me 'Hun' you English piece of shit") she hissed before dropping her head in fatigue.

"From the sounds of it…" he shakily removed her fist from his shirt. "I don't think you had an easy night either sleeping"

("I'll be up in five minutes… make me tea") She grumbled, turning over and Amelia looked over. "What's wrong with Kaida?" She asked.

"Kaida is… a bit grumpy" Ronald frowned.

He went to the kitchen with Amelia following, and he started water for tea and Amelia giggled. "She seemed angry at you. What was she saying?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter…" Ronald replied, giving her a cup to hold. "She just… Needs a lot of sleep"

"It was really early when she gave me my dress" She giggled.

"Good morning" Kaida walked in, looking better as Ronald pulled a cup out for her and started pouring. "Im sorry for earlier… sleep is important to me"

"I can see that" Amelia giggled. "Dress shopping right?"

"Yes. Dress shopping" Kaida smiled.

Xoxoxoxo

As they walked the street, Amelia hummed happily and softly, while Kaida was analytic of her surroundings, and Ronald looked at her. "Kaida, what is bothering you?" he asked.

("I don't think this area is safe… look at the lack of people") She mumbled.

"Really?" he looked around. "How?"

A bolt of yellow energy was tossed down from above, and Kaida glared upward. ("Angels")

* * *

**Ayy, sorry about that guys. I meant to have that chapter out yesterday! But I procrastinated a LOT. Also i promised a lemon for a friend and I've been doing research watching (um... Kim Possible) for a fic i got the idea for after finding a new ship. (*Sigh* KiGo...) **

**Also, sooner updates would have happened if my god damn mother wouldn't stop jumping down my throat over every little goddamn thing it's annoying. Do you know how infuriating it is to be yelled at because your mother is on new bipolar medicines and has a shit job? Huh? Freaking. Sucks. Ass. Add the factor of my asshole dad and I have a damn stew of bitch and asshole at the ready with a big pinch of moody. **

**Till next time my virtual cubs... sorry the chap was lame... **

**~Tigrissa18**


	5. 4) An Angel's Wings Soar

Kaida The Reaper

(Decided to Re-Write after most recent BB Manga Chap came out) Kaida is a Japanese reaper working within the English branch, and its clear and obvious she wants nothing to do with anyone else there. Dispatch has something special in mind for her and a certain orange/black haired reaper… Will Kaidas past be shown to Knox before their mission is over?

* * *

**Well that took friggin forever. I was tired. On with the story**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Angel's Wings Soar

Kaida ripped her dress to become more free flow, and back flipped away from the spot while Ronald grabbed Amelia and ran back too, just as a white and yellow clothed angel landed In the spot, pure white wings tucked in tightly on their back. Kaida's outfit deteriorated while her reaper one was underneath, and her scythe popped from the chain. She skidded a little in her boots then ran forward, pulling back for a swipe and the angel flew up.

Kaida identified them as a male, and swiped up. She missed, and the angel tossed down another yellow sphere that hit Kaida's blade. He made a growl sound. "Reapers now too? Why the one that hurts angels? Its always the one that hurts angels!" He frowned.

"R-Ronald! I'm scared!" Amelia exclaimed, and he hid her back. "Don't worry about it, Kaida has it" Ronald frowned as he watched. The angel dived to try and grab Kaida, but she back flipped out of it and tried to swipe her scythe at him, but it also missed as he soared back up. His wings were shorter and angled, and Kaida growled. '_God damn Aerobatic type'_ She thought as she caught another energy field at the blade. Amelia shrieked again at the sound, and Ronald shielded her eyes from view. Kaida finaly caught the angel by clothing, and instead of ripping it she tilted it in a way and spun the angel around, then threw him into a building. She walked over and looked at him, glaring. "Why are you after Amelia?" She growled deeply at him, pressing the blade to his neck.

He panicked, and tried to back up from the blade. "It… It was an order! From Queen Bianca AND Queen Elphrodite! T-The demons want her for some reason!"

"And so do you" Kaida growled. "So you better tell me why more than it was an order from both dark and light queens!"

He shook. "Alright alright! The girl has the soul of an angel that wasn't collected and that soul is of a very, very bad angel and we need it! I cant give you any more information!"

Kaida pulled away the blade. "She has no such soul" Kaida growled.

"But… the queens never lie…" he mumbled.

'Maybe you should double check your queens!" Kaida hissed, and kicked him up the jaw. "Angels… I hate them so much" She growled at him. "They offer so much false hope and do nothing good for humans… and none of them could hear the words of a mere child, begging for but a peaceful life where she was born! Ask your Queen of Light what happens when one puts forth too much hope!" She hissed before he flew away, deathly afraid of Kaida.

Ronald looked at Kaida as if she was a different person, and Amelia continued to cry. Kaida put her charm back where it belonged and walked over to Ronald and Amelia, and she took the little girl from Ronald's grasp. Ronald frowned just slightly at Kaida. "What was that about Kaida?" he asked.

She gave him a small glare, signifying that then wasn't the time, and she cradled Amelia, whispering sweet, soothing things in her ear until she stopped crying from shock. Kaida sighed slightly. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Amelia…"

"I… i-t was scary" Amelia mumbled.

"I'm sure it was" Kaida replied calmly, smoothing out her hair a little. Amelia sniffled a little more. "I thought you said Angels didn't exist?"

"I was… I was trying to soothe you. Angel's really aren't bad creatures… but, they want you, and I don't know why…" Kaida replied softly.

"He said… he said you were a reaper" She wiped her face. "What's that?"

"This talk is better had at home" Kaida said softly. "Come, we'll go get you dresses and then we'll settle down with more tea, and I'll tell you everything"

Ronald looked at her, and she gave him a stern glare back. He backed off, and she put Amelia down and they walked to the fitters shop.

Xoxoxo

Amelia sat uneasily in Kaida's lap while she sat on the loveseat in the living room, Ronald sitting next to Kaida, and they all had cups of tea in their hands. Amelia was mostly calm, but still had some sniffles. "Reapers… what are they?" She asked again once she felt she could.

Kaida ran her hand through Amelia's hair before sighing very slightly. "Reapers are…. They're special people. They're like a normal human, like you, but we are dead… and we did a special thing that caused us to not pass on like everyone else, and so we are called Grim Reapers, and we get the souls of people who are dying and need to pass on" Kaida answered in as child-friendly of a fashion as she could.

Amelia nearly dropped her tea cup, and Ronald gave a cautious look. "Y…You're dead…? Does that mean nobody can see you but me?"

"No Amelia" Ronald took over explaining. "Anyone can see us if we want them to. And we want everyone to see us so we can take care of you"

She sniffled. "If you're dead… and you have to help people that are dying… why are you with me? Am I dying?" Amelia asked.

"No, not at all" Kaida soothed. "You aren't dying at all. Angels and Demons both want you for some reason we don't know, and as far as we know, you're just a normal little girl who was abandoned…" She tucked some hair behind Amelia's ear.

"We're trying to protect you, and figure out why they want a little normal girl like you. So, we're doing just the opposite of our job" Ronald said.

She nodded a little, and seemed to relax more in Kaida's lap then she had previously. "… thank you for protecting me…" She said.

Kaida gave her a soft smile. "You're welcome, Amelia…" She smoothed her hair out some more, and Amelia put her cup on the coffee table and curled up on Kaida. She snuggled in and fell asleep, and Kaida frowned. "Poor thing…"

"I suppose" Ronald replied. "I do feel bad for her… just a little…."

Kaida nodded and set her cup down, then picked her up. "I'll change her into her pajamas… and put her up to sleep…" She let the room, and Ronald sighed. He cleaned up the tea mess and then went to his room. He read up more on the file of Koyuki Honda, as he was intrigued in case anything changed with her. There was little to no change in typical daily activities, and so he put a normal book mark in it and put it down. He got out of his room to go get a glass of water, but noticed Kaida's door was open. She had a candle lit, and had fallen asleep with a book in her hand, and a pen in another. Curious, he looked over and saw the book was written in Japanese text, all in some form of writing utensil.

Kaida turned and dropped the book. Curiously, Ronald picked it up. '_I shouldn't, it's invading her personal thoughts and she'd get mad at me if I did…' _he thought. He looked at her face, then the book, and slowly picked it up and took it to his room, curiosity coming over him. He flipped to the start of the entry, and began reading.

_("It was angering to the core. How dare that angel have the nerve… I don't feel anything wrong with Amelia, she feels perfectly fine… angels are so crudely deceiving. It's what I get for actually believing something that should not have been true… if Shirayuki was dead, there was no way for her to have even heard my prayers. There wasn't even a god to give my prayers to. It angers me to no end the betrayal in the truth of the world. As my rumored ancestor, I hoped to at least have some form of good fortune… and seeing that damn angel… I'm so angry I had so much false hope. Its so") _That's where she had fallen asleep at. Ronald sighed and put the book back on her floor, and went back to his room, but was intrigued with the information he had uncovered.

'_This means the facts of angels and Shirayuki came because she was one of those people that believed in her… and then her sister tried to murder her and she killed herself before… but if Shirayuki was a Japanese legend, then she must have been born in Japan. Wouldn't it be logical to think she died there? But she knows the area so well…' _He thought of it, unsure of what he was missing. '_How is she so stuborn about her culture, knowing all these Japanese myths, and yet know the area better than someone like me? I guess her parents could have moved here, but from how shes acting…' _He shook his head on it. "Oh well" he mumbled, changing for bed and going to sleep.

Xoxoxoxo

In the morning, Kaida was woken up by Amelia running in and jumping on her. "Good morning!" She giggled, pouncing on Kaida. The young reaper mumbled something before sitting up, grabbing Amelia, then tickling her. She shrieked in laughter, and tried to beg Kaida to stop.

"You shouldn't have thought about jumping on me, Yu-" She stopped midsenance for a second, and stopped tickling Amelia, and she looked at her. "Whats wrong Kaida?" She asked. At this, Kaida shook her head. "Nothing. I just… its nothing" Kaida sighed. Amelia however, wasn't taking that.

"Did you have a daughter when you were alive?" She asked, and Kaida looked at her.

"Why would you ask that?" Kaida asked lightly.

"You almost said her name just now. Didn't you?" Amelia said.

Kaida remained silent. "… no. I said no such thing" She got out of bed, and Amelia frowned, staring at her. "Why are you upset to mention it? I wanna know about her!"

"I never had a child when I was alive!" Kaida said forcefully, a little more so than she intended, and Amelia shrunk, a little bit of tears welling in her eyes. "I… I'm sorry Kaida…"

Kaida sighed, realizing her mistake. "No, Don't be sorry Amelia. I should be. I didn't mean to snap at you like that" She walked back over and hugged her. "I… I don't like talking about when I was alive. It was a very bad time. People become reapers because they had very terrible human lives. It's the world's way of giving us a second chance in a way…"

"Oh… I see…" Amelia replied. "I'm still sorry… I didn't mean to upset you"

Kaida shook her head. "Don't worry about it Amelia… how about you go to Ronald's room and wake him up too, and I'll get dressed and start on tea"

"Okay" She nodded lightly, then went to his room. Kaida sighed and sat on her bed, head in her hands. She started shaking a little, and angry tears came down her hands. ("My sister… my evil twisted sister… if she hadn't… if she didn't…")

Xoxoxo

Ronald was already up and in the kitchen preparing morning tea and breakfast, and didn't hear the small exchange between Kaida and Amelia. She walked over and sat at the table while Ronald gave her a smile. "Good morning Amelia" He smiled.

"Good morning" She replied with a small smile. "Do you know anything about Kaida's life before she was a Reaper?"

Ronald frowned. "No, I don't. I'm sorry Amelia. You can try to ask her if you want" He said.

"No, I made her upset just now… I woke her up and she tickled me and when I asked her to stop she was telling me that I shouldn't have jumped on her like that, then she almost said the name of her daughter" Amelia said.

"Daughter?" Ronald frowned. "Kaida didn't…. she didn't have a child… not that I know of, anyway…" '_Though it would explain why she's such a natural at taking care of Amelia like she is…'_

"She got really angry when I asked though and kinda shouted at me…" Amelia said. "So I don't want to upset her again…"

"I see. I'll try to talk to Kaida about her temper, but don't worry about it. I'm sure she didn't mean to be so mean about it" Ronald gave her a cup of tea as Kaida's door opened, and she walked out in her reaper uniform. Ronald gave her a strange look. "Um… Kaida, your uniform?"

"I prefer to wear it over normal style dresses… since she knows, I'm not wearing English dresses" Kaida said. "Simple as that"

"I do like your outfit" Amelia smiled at her. "but isn't the skirt a little short?"

"Perhaps, but our job sometimes requires a lot of movement. The shorter skirt allows for more movement" Kaida said simply.

Amelia giggled lightly at her, and drank her tea. Kaida sat to grab a cup as well and looked at Ronald from over the top of it. He gave her a small look back and she made a sighing notion. Amelia frowned a little at the silence of both of them, and set her cup down gently and stood up. "Can we walk around town?" She asked.

Kaida looked at Ronald, then Amelia. "I don't see the problem with it… Ronald?"

"Sure" Ronald replied with a smile for Amelia, who then giggled in small joy. Ronald gave her a plate of food and set one in a blank spot for him, then Kaida and sat. "We'll just eat before we go" He smiled and she giggled.

Kaida gave a short, small nod and started eating, keeping to herself the entire time as Amelia asked Ronald various questions.

Xoxoxoxo

Walking along the town, the trio received stares for Kaida's outfit choice, and she nearly punched the lights out of a perverted man that tried to lift her skirt. They came to a part of town that was seemingly deserted again, and Kaida gave Ronald a look from the corner of her eye. He gave a small nod and picked Amelia up, and Kaida pulled her scythe from its necklace. "What's wrong?" Amelia eventually asked.

"We're worried there might be another angel" Ronald replied, and Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck tightly in fear, and Kaida frowned. The grip on her scythe tightened, and she started at a run and sprung up, swinging her scythe and brought an angel out of their camouflage of reflective light. This one was female, with black hair and yellow eyes, a tight fitting white tank top with gold bands on both her upper arms and on her head was a silver circlet object, being accompanied by what looked like tight shorts and wrappings on her feet with thin sandals.

"Cheap shot you bitch!" She hissed, and threw a larger energy field at Kaida, who absorbed it in her blade.

"Now we have the princess of light trying to capture the poor thing" Kaida grimaced. "How many people does that damn queen use to her advantage?"

"Don't trash my mother" The angel flew down and went for a kick to Her chest, which Kaida didn't block fast enough and she got sent down the street. "Kaida!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Give me the kid, freak" She growled. "You don't want to end up like your girlfriend" She suddenly recived a large hit from the back of Kaida's scythe, and she got sent into a building with it. ("I am NOT, nor would I EVER be in another relationship with a filthy Englishman!") Kaida just about yelled in reply.

The angel shook some debris off of her head and managed to escape before Kaida landed her next hit, and she threw an energy field at her from behind. It caught her foot and she shook while electrical shockwaves got sent over her body. She dropped her scythe and fell to her knees and glared. The angel laughed. "Aren't I just a charm?"

Kaida growled. "Damn annoying is what you are, Laura!"

The princess, known as Laura, laughed some more. "Little soul stealer knows my name. Cute"

"Don't act like you don't know mine either…" Kaida growled.

"The one who collects angel's souls for her bloodline, yes, I know. Kaida Komine." Laura drawled, rolling her eyes. "Just give me the kid, and I'll leave and everyone is happy, no?"

"Like hell I'll let you take her!" Kaida shouted.

"Don't you know what's up with her?" Laura said crossly, and Kaida's glared intensely. "She has a fallen angel's soul in her body, and if we don't get her, and it, she could turn into a beast, and knowing your past history with children, I don't think you want that to happen" Laura gave a slight smirk as she watched Kaida's anger grow.

"All of you angels are twisted… its why I hate you all!" She jumped up with her scythe and went to slash at Laura, but missed. It was like this with a few more attacks before Laura just flew behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her to the ground next to Ronald and Amelia. She grumbled some choice words under her breath, and Laura rolled her eyes. "Well… you put up one hell of a fight" She shrugged. "For a stupid Reaper. I'm a little depressed that you couldn't match my speed… Remember this you soul smuggling idiots, if you keep that kid around instead of giving it to us, bad things are going to happen" She said before soaring up in the sky at a high speed, and Kaida pushed herself up. Amelia jumped out of Ronald's arms and ran to Kaida, crying a little. "Are you okay!?" She exclaimed.

"I… I'm fine" she mumbled, standing up. "I will be, anyway…"

"That was the princess of light, Laura, right?" Ronald asked and Kaida nodded. "A fast flying angel…" She mumbled.

"Kaida, we should probably go home, let you rest…" Ronald said, and Amelia nodded.

"I'm fine, we'll continue walking" Kaida replied.

"Amelia and I are both worried about you" Ronald frowned. "Maybe we should go home"

She sighed. "Fine… I'll go home…" She mumbled.

* * *

**Sorry about any grammar errors, i'll fix those next time. i had it saved for a while and spaced on posting it. So here is chapter 4. **

**~Tigrissa18**


End file.
